Remembranza Esmeralda
by Wolfram B
Summary: Wolfram ha cambiado con él, lo ha estado evadiendo y Yuuri cree saber porque... ¿Quién es esa persona que vendrá?
1. Hermoso Wolfram

_Notas:_

_La historia transcurre un año después de finalizar el anime y para entender mejor la historia sería bueno o bastante factible que vieran el capítulo 52 "Conrad upon the earth"._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou no son de mi propiedad y esta historia es con el único fin de diversión._

_-¦- _

**Capítulo I**

**Hermoso Wolfram**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Unas semanas¿Unos meses? Si… meses que se convirtieron rápidamente en un año… Tiempo en el que el reino se había levantado asombrosamente, como no había hecho en años… tal ves en siglos, todos siendo guiados por su sabio rey, quien les había enseñado a amar a su prójimo, a siempre guardar la confianza en tus seres queridos y uno de sus más grandes logros, la convivencia entre humanos y Mazokus …

Pocas personas estaban enteradas de lo que había sucedido en realidad con las cuatro cajas, y de la presencia del rey original ¿Por qué? A veces… habían cosas y creencias que eran mejor dejarlas como eran, mover la mentalidad y fe de cientos de personas no siempre es la mejor manera.

Constantemente en el castillo se llevaban a cabo fiestas con los reyes de diferentes reinos y gente noble, que tenían la ilusión de conocer en persona a "El maou", aunque por lo general a Yuuri le incomodaba un poco todas esas miradas sobre él… por lo que siempre se terminaba escapando a mitad de la fiesta con su amigo y fiancée Wolfram, porque Greta se la pasaba con Beatrice corriendo por los jardines del lugar o jugando en algún pasillo cercano.

Pero esa noche, había algo diferente, Wolfram llevaba un par de días pensativo y evadiéndolo hábilmente, incluso habían dejado de dormir en la misma habitación con el pretexto de que las pesadillas habían regresado… aunque Yuuri sospechaba que era mentira, y tenía que admitir que era una muy buena porque sus hermanos lo habían mandado al otro lado del castillo por temor a que le hiciera algo a Yuuri.

El rubio apenas si se había encontrado en la fiesta, a los pocos minutos salió del lugar sin avisarle a Yuuri, como hacía siempre, y se había dirigido a los jardines en completa soledad… algo no estaba bien, aunque creyó saber que era al ver pasar a Elizabeth corriendo por ahí en busca del niño bonito…

Hábilmente eludió la mirada de Gwendal y salió por el mismo lugar por el que había visto a Wolfram hacerlo, directo a los amplios jardines que en ese momento desprendían una suave fragancia que era totalmente encantadora y agradable a los sentidos ¿Pero en que parte de ese enorme jardín podría estar? Caminó y caminó hasta que dejó de escuchar la música del cuarteto de cuerdas que tocaban en la fiesta, llegando a sus oídos unas voces muy conocidas… ahí estaba Wolfram y… Conrad, frente a unas flores que se le hacían muy familiares…

- _Hermoso Wolfram_ – dijo Conrad observando la bella flor en las manos de su hermanito.

- ¿Hermoso Wolfram? – murmuró escondiéndose tras unos arbustos cercanos para escuchar mejor – Las flores…

- Ese día me dijo narcisista – comentó el rubio con una forzada sonrisa.

- ¿No lo recordabas?

- Vagamente… _Conrad sobre la Tierra - _ dijo Wolfram arrancando con cuidado una bella flor azul que le entregó a su hermano – Nuestra madre tiene gustos muy extraños para los nombres…

- De flores…

- Si… - río suavemente el menor.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Yuuri pensó en acercarse, cuando notó que Conrad volvería a hablar y al parecer sobre un tema serio.

- Gwendal sabe que mientes sobre las pesadillas y no le ha hecho gracia.

- Me lo supuse…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Wolfram permaneció en silencio contemplando la flor con su nombre que sostenía.

- Sino quieres decirme está bien…

- No es eso…

- Has estado muy raro últimamente.

- No finjas que no lo sabes… ¡Hasta Yuuri debe saberlo pero ignora que sea eso lo que me tiene así! Aunque Yuuri intenta ignorar todo lo relacionado conmigo… u.ú…

- No digas esas cosas ¿Qué es?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

- Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.

- Lee esto – dijo sacando una carta cuidadosamente doblada de la bolsa de su saco.

Conrad la leyó detenidamente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al leerla, al parecer no era muy larga y rápidamente miró a Wolfram.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Hablarlo con Yuuri no… - respondió – De antemano sé cual sería su respuesta y solución.

- Dale un poco de crédito.

- Por eso lo digo… - suspiró - ¿No sabías nada al respecto?

- No… parece ser que te ha avisado a ti antes que a cualquiera.

- O… posiblemente también le ha mandado una carta a Yuuri pero no le ha dado importancia.

- Lo dudo, ya me hubiera comentado algo…

Conrad recibió una mirada asesina de los expresivos ojos verdes que decoraban en rostro que parecía de porcelana bajo la luz de la luna… de inmediato comprendió un pequeño error en la frase…

- Nos hubiera comentado, perdón.

- No te disculpes – sonrío con esa sonrisa débil que se comenzaba a volver característica de él – Es verdad, ya te hubiera dicho algo – otro suspiro – No sé ni porque me preocupo en eso…

- Pero no deberías de actuar así, incluso nuestra madre está preocupada…

- ¡Y ni le vayas a decir nada que comenzará con sus cosas!

- Ah… - río – Su adorado hijo siendo asediado por lo lindo que es.

- ¿Asediado por quien? – preguntó son sarcasmo.

- Anímate, Wolfram…

- En la carta no dice cuando vendrá – dijo tratando de ignorar el "anímate".

- ¿No le has respondido?

- Claro que no, fue hace años y no tengo porque hacerlo…

- Tal ves deberías… para explicarle un poco como están las cosas ahora en el castillo… sobre su majestad, ya sabes… para que no suceda ningún mal entendido.

- Ahí no da a entender nada así que no tengo que entrar en detalles personales.

- Pero…

- Conrad – le llamó de manera seca acercándose a donde crecían en su mayoría las flores de _Hermoso Wolfram _– Fue él ¿Verdad?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Fue Yuuri quien dejó caer los pétalos de _Conrad sobre la Tierra_

- Si… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Los soldados… rumores, conclusiones… yo le di esas flores – respondió desenfundando su espada.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó alarmado su hermano.

Nuevamente esos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los suyos, pero ahora se veían tan débiles que incluso pareciera que el chico rubio estaba enfermo. Señaló con la espada las flores con su nombre, asimilando lo que haría.

- Wolfram…

Y ágilmente cortó todas las flores con su nombre… Los pétalos volaron por todos lados siendo arrastrados por una suave brisa que los condujo hasta los pies de Yuuri, quien miraba estupefacto.

- Madre se deprimirá cuando vea esto…

- Dile que fui yo, no quiero que empiece a buscar culpables para castigar.

Conrad se veía profundamente triste, miró los restos de flores regados sobre el pasto, en realidad era un paisaje demasiado deprimente.

- Creo que me iré a dormir temprano – dijo Wolfram dejando caer la flor que sostenía aún en sus manos y se conservaba entera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy cansado…

- No¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Y a quién le importa? – dijo mientras enfundaba la espada – Buenas noches, Conrad…

La pequeña figura de su hermano se perdió entre las sombras, justo al tiempo que Yuuri salía de detrás del arbusto… debía fingir, no quería que Conrad supiera que él había escuchado.

- ¿No has visto a Wolfram?

- Se fué a dormir temprano, su majestad.

- ¡No me llames así! Solo dime Yuuri… ya llevo un año diciéndotelo ¬¬

- Perdón, Yuuri

- Y… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mirando los pedazos de flores aunque supiera bien que había pasado.

- Creo que Wolfram no se encuentra de muy buen humor… son las flores con su nombre.

Yuuri recogió la flor que él había mantenido entre sus manos, sintiéndola aún calida.

- Ha estado actuando raro…

- Es Wolfram, a veces se pone así… solo necesita tiempo para pensar y volverá a ser como antes.

- Por cierto… Gwendal no me ha querido decir pero… ¿Tú sabes en que habitación está durmiendo Wolfram?

- Yuuri…

- Dímelo… ¡Te juro que no le contaré a Gwendal! – dijo con enormes ojos de borrego.

- Bueno… está en una habitación de invitados…

- ¿Habitación de invitados¿Wolfram durmiendo en una habitación de invitados? – preguntó atónito.

- Es solo mientras deja de tener esas pesadillas, dice que han sido más esporádicas…

Yuuri sabía que Conrad mentía, acababa de escuchar que no existían tales pesadillas… si tan solo pudiera leer esa carta comprendería lo que le sucedía a Wolfram.

- Bien… será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta o Gwendal se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia…

- Si… vamos – asintió cabizbajo Yuuri sin soltar a _Hermoso Wolfram_.

Y aunque la fiesta no terminó a horas muy avanzadas… él no pudo dormir, la cama se le hacía demasiado grande puesto que ni pudo pedirle a Greta que se quedará con él, porque ella dormiría con Beatrice… y ahora se encontraba en la infinita soledad de su habitación y la suave fragancia que desprendía _Hermoso Wolfram _no dejaba de atormentarlo, recordándole ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos al cortar todas las flores…

Y con todos esos pensamientos pasó la noche.

-¦-

Muy temprano, Günter, se encargó de despertarlo para despedirse de algunos de los invitados que se habían quedado a pasar la noche, de mala gana se bañó y se cambió rápidamente para poder desearle un buen viaje a Flurin-san y a Heathcrige o… "el señor de la cabeza brillante"

- Ojala uno de estos días cumpla su promesa de visitarnos – dijo Heatcrige con una agradable sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es seguro! Lo más pronto posible estaré ahí… ¡Y también quiero visitar Caloria!

- Sería todo un honor – se apresuró a decir Flurin encantada con la idea.

Justo en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Wolfram, acababa de salir del castillo llamando la atención de todos por el sonido de la puerta… Yuuri estaba preparado para uno de los ataques de celos del rubio, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al acercarse, tomar la mano de Flurin y besarla como todo un caballero ¡Que según Yuuri no era!

- Que tengan un buen viaje – dijo sin poder sonreír.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? – inquirió Celi sin poder contenerse, no era normal de su pequeño niño arrogante.

- Si… - se alejó un poco manteniéndose al final de los demás.

La despedida no duró mucho más, Greta estaba feliz de poder haber visto nuevamente a Beatrice, pero incluso la pequeña notaba el falto de ánimo en uno de sus padres.

Rápidamente todos volvieron a sus labores rutinarias, dejando solos a Yuuri, Wolfram y Greta en medio de los jardines, mirando aún a los carruajes que comenzaban a desaparecer en el horizonte.

- ¡Ah! Hoy temprano casi le da un infarto a Gwendal – recordó la pequeña alarmada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yuuri alarmado.

- ¡Amaneció la parte trasera del jardín cubierto de flores despedazadas! Y parece que se enojó mucho… igual Celi estaba muy alarmada, pero luego se puso triste…

- Ya veo – musitó Yuuri dirigiéndole una mirada confusa al rubio.

- Fueron las flores de _Hermoso Wolfram_… - dijo intentando no mirarlos.

- ¿Hermoso Wolfram¿Tienes una flor con tu nombre! – preguntó maravillada Greta.

- No es la gran cosa – respondió levemente sonrojado – Igual Julia, mi madre, Gwendal y Conrad… - el nombre de este último lo dijo con un tono extraño e instintivamente miró a Yuuri – _Conrad sobre la tierra… _ es el nombre completo.

- ¡Que maravilloso! Pero… ¿Por qué cortarían esas flores?

- Alguien que las odia – dijo Wolfram dando un suspiro – Bueno… no importa, nos vemos al rato…

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con curiosidad Yuuri.

- A practicar con los soldados, tiene mucho que no lo hago…

- ¿Podemos ver? – pidió Greta colgándose de la manga del saco azul.

- Mejor no – Wolfram se agachó hasta quedar de la estatura de ella – No es algo muy divertido…

- ¡Pero quiero verte practicar!

- Mejor juega con Yuuri… o busquen a Conrad para jugar béisbol…

- Wolfram – murmuró la niña con tristeza.

- Te prometo que en la tarde pasaré un rato con ustedes ¿Si?

- Bueno… ¡Conste que lo acabas de prometer!

- Si… - dijo sonriendo.

Yuuri lo observó partir sin poder dejar de preocuparse, Wolfram tenía razón, hacía mucho que no iba a practicar como soldado, siempre por estar con él y Greta…

- ¡La carta! – exclamó jalando a Greta hacia adentro del castillo, prácticamente arrastrándola por los corredores y empujando a todos a su paso.

- ¡Su majestad¿Qué sucede! – gritó asustado Günter con su abrupta entrada a la oficina.

- ¡Cartas¿He recibido alguna carta?

- Ha recibido decenas de cartas , su majestad n.n' – respondió señalando un saco lleno.

- Ahhh si n.n'''… Pero… esas son del reino ¿No?

Günter asintió sin comprender.

- ¿No he recibido de algún otro lugar?

- No, su majestad… ¿Esperaba alguna carta?

- Algo así… - murmuró apenado por descubrirse con tanta insistencia hacia el comportamiento de su prometido – Si recibo alguna, avísame ¿Si?

- ¿De quién, su majestad?

- No… estoy seguro…

El hombre asintió con una gran sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Las flores de _Hermoso Wolfram_ fueron cortadas…

- Si…

- ¿Qué dijo Wolfram? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Lo tomó bastante bien – mintió el pelinegro, no podía decirle la verdad con Greta ahí.

- Al parecer… Conrad, Gwendal y Celi saben quien es el culpable pero se niegan a decirlo…

Yuuri cerró su puño libre, él también lo sabía pero no diría nada al respecto, Wolfram jamás contaba lo que le pasaba… siempre estaba preocupándose por él, jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos… e incluso prefería ocultar cuando se enfermaba.

- Greta… quédate con Günter un momento ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

- Nada nada – mintió sonriendo – Nos vemos

Y salió disparado de la oficina en busca de algún miembro de la familia de Wolfram, pero al parecer todos habían decidido ser tragados por la tierra porque era inútil, por más que buscara no lograba encontrarlos. A lo lejos vio a Dorcas cargando un montón de lanzas y se apresuró a preguntarle.

- ¿Has visto a Gwendal, Conrad o Celi?

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó haciendo una pequeña reverencia llena de acrobacias para que no cayeran las lanzas - ¡El señor Gwendal salió junto con el señor Conrad al pueblo¡Y la señorita Celi está en su habitación… pero…!

- ¿Pero…?

- No está de muy buen humor, anda un poco triste… creo que lo de las flores de _Hermoso Wolfram _le ha afectado…

- Ya veo… ¡Gracias, Dorcas!

- ¡De nada, su majestad!

Yuuri sabía bien porque era la tristeza de Celi… lo más seguro es que Conrad le hubiera contado del ataque de ira de su hijo más pequeño y ahora estaba deprimida por no saber que le pasaba… ¡Pero es que Wolfram era un chico imposible! Y uno muy apuesto…

- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando! – se reprendió mentalmente al detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Celi.

Al otro lado escuchó suaves sollozos, algo apenado tocó con suavidad la puerta y aguardó a que le abrieran.

La puerta se entreabrió dejándose ver los ojos esmeralda de Celi, que en esos momentos le recordaron a Wolfram, la mujer le sonrío débilmente y dijo.

- Su majestad… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Es sobre Wolfram…

- Uh… adelante por favor… - Celi se alejó de la puerta dejándolo entrar en esa enorme y lujosa habitación, decorada por varios cuadros.

Yuuri no pudo evitar girar sobre su propio eje al ver el cuarto, robándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

- Me gusta conservar todas estas pinturas aunque Wolfram diga que es anticuado…

- Son retratos… ¿Gwendal? – inquirió viendo de cerca una de estas.

- Oh no… es su padre… - le corrigió – ahí puedes ver al padre de Conrad.

Yuuri buscó rápidamente la imagen encontrando a un hombre de cabello largo con la misma mirada dulce que Conrad.

- Y ese es el padre de Wolfram…

El pelinegro se giró quedando de frente a una imagen que… sencillamente era hermosa, vestido como todo un rey, con el cabello recogido en una cola, los mismos ojos esmeralda que Wolfram pero con una mirada más dulce.

- Se parecen mucho…

- Cierto – sonrío – aunque por un tiempo muchos creyeron que era la reencarnación del rey original o algo así…

- Es que también se le parece…

Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que Celi lo rompió.

- Wolf – musitó – él mismo cortó las flores… y cuando Gwendal le preguntó el porqué solo le ignoró y se marchó.

- Ya veo…

- Conrad sabe algo más, pero se niega a decirlo… él siempre fue así, encubriendo a su hermanito de sus travesuras…

- Creo que… - dudó un momento y miró nuevamente el retrato del padre de Wolfram – Tiene que ver con la llegada de alguien…

- ¿Alguien¿De quien…?

- No lo sé… pero… ¡Por favor no digas que yo te dije! – suplicó hincándose – Wolfram me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡Su majestad¡No haga ese tipo de cosas! – gritó escandalizada.

- ¡Entonces no digas nada!

- De acuerdo… - murmuró ayudando a Yuuri a levantarse – Aunque ahora podré investigar… ¡Muchas gracias, su majestad!

- No hay de que, Nos vemos, Celi…

Al menos ahora contaría con la ayuda de Celi para saber que pasaba… si… ahora por fin sabría, porque le daba demasiada… ¿Verguenza? Bueno… sentía algo extraño cuando le preguntaba cosas de sus sentimientos a Wolfram…

Pero… también podría preguntarle a Conrad… ¿Él le contaría? Camino distraído por los pasillos del castillo, incluso había pensado en dejar a Greta el resto de la tarde con Günter para poder estar un rato solo y pensar… aunque fue sacado de su concentración por el sonido de espadas y gritos a lo lejos. Caminó con curiosidad por un camino pedregoso que conducía a la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraban los campos de práctica de los soldados… y a lo lejos divisó al rubio sin el característico saco azul luchando contra 5 soldados.

- ¡Vamos, su excelencia! – gritaban los soldados que rodeaban la práctica echándole porras a Wolfram - ¡Usted puede!

Yuuri lo observó, era hábil… cuando se lo proponía era muy bueno con la espada y en varias ocasiones lo había visto pelear, siempre defendiéndolo… justo después de decirle que si era necesario lo defendería con su vida. Poco a poco los soldados fueron quedando fuera de combate al perder la espada, solo quedaban dos… al parecer los más ágiles de todos, aunque lucían igual de cansados que el rubio.

El rey se acercó un poco más, recibiendo la mirada de varios soldados que gritaron e hicieron reverencias.

- ¡Su majestad!

Incluso contra los que peleaba Wolfram, quien se giró a verlo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó dando por finalizada la práctica y enfundando su espada.

- Escuche ruido y vine a ver - respondió alegremente recogiendo el saco azul del rubio.

Los soldados los miraban, todos sabían acerca del compromiso… y de que había sido un accidente…

- ¿Y Greta?

- Con Günter…

Wolfram le arrebató el saco y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, detestaba que lo miraran de esa forma, parecía compasión…

- Vámonos de aquí ¿Si? Quiero darme un baño…

Yuuri asintió sonriente, hacía varios días que no habían convivido por la eficiente evasiva de su prometido… y ahora caminaban lentamente por los jardines, con la suave brisa y el agradable clima; los cabellos rubios de Wolfram meciéndose suavemente… tentando a Yuuri para tocar esas doradas hebras…

- ¡No pienses eso! – se reprimió sonrojado bajando la mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Wolfram.

- ¡Nada! – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Y qué mas hiciste?

- Ah… pues ayer practiqué solo en la mañana…

Todo parecía normal, como si él nunca hubiera intentado alejarse… ¡Y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo…! Que cuando se iba… sentía que algo hacía falta dentro de él… y en medio de tanta plática amena una idea amenazante surcó su mente… ¿Y si la persona que vendría era alguien especial para Wolfram? Sobresaltado miró el rostro sonriente de su prometido…

¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente!

-¦-

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Wolfram B. _


	2. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo II**

**¿Amigos? **

Reinaba el silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos del agua cuando alguno de ellos se movía bajo la superficie del agua caliente, había mucho vapor y al parecer, ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de seguir hablando, aunque era un silencio cómodo, extrañamente Wolfram no estaba de mal humor y de hecho sonreía bastante… Yuuri jamás se imaginó que esa sonrisa pudiera reconfortarlo tanto.

Al salir del baño ni si quiera tenían idea de que harían, simplemente vagaron por los pasillos conversando tranquilamente de cosas triviales, como el descubrimiento de una libreta donde alguien anotaba los progresos de ellos como futuros esposos… y del que creían culpable a alguna de las sirvientas XD. O del reciente afán de Günter para que Yuuri estudiara más por un reciente examen que le haría de los niveles más complicados… y el cual, había sido aprobado con la mejor calificación por el mismísimo Wolfram.

- ¿No es muy difícil? – preguntó Yuuri sinceramente preocupado de pasar con pésima calificación.

- No – respondió con tranquilidad el rubio – Son fechas, nombres, guerras, territorios… cosas sencillas…

- ¿Sencillas¡¿Dónde está lo sencillo!

Wolfram sonrío recargándose en una pared y dijo.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar… - Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos invadido de pánico de tener que pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con Wolfram – O si quieres no…

- ¡No es eso! Es que… tampoco me gustaría quitarte mucho tiempo… ya sabes… que tal si tienes alguna visita… - Wolfram lo miró de manera desafiante – o algo así…

- No sé de que me hablas, Yuuri.

- ¡De nada! Solo decía…

- Inventa mejores excusas para rechazarme… - dijo Wolfram tras dar un largo suspiro y se alejó por el pasillo contrario a grandes pasos.

- Lo hice de nuevo – se regañó Yuuri mientras lo miraba alejarse.

-:-

Vagó el resto de la tarde hasta que optó por mejor encerrarse en uno de los libros que tenía que estudiar, total que Greta se había ido con Wolfram a montar a caballo… y a él le hubiera encantado ir, pero ver el rostro enojado del rubio solo le haría sentir peor…

- Ya hablaré con él después de la cena – pensó mientras intentaba memorizar inútilmente una fecha…

Y entonces lo vio de nuevo, una imagen del padre de Wolfram en uno de los libros de historia…

- Me persigue – pensó sin dejar de mirar la foto, era casi como mirarlo a él… y en realidad le hubiera gustado tener una foto del chico… - ¡Deja de pensar cosas así, es un chico! – murmuró alarmado por lo bajo mientras cerraba de un golpe el pesado libro – Y es mi prometido…

El rubio había dejado a Greta en la entrada del castillo para que se subiera a alistar para la cena, mientras el conduciría su caballo y el otro al establo con los demás. Empezaba a caer la noche por lo que se dificultaba un poco el andar, sin embargo, tras dejar a los caballos pudo escuchar pasos a su espalda, al girarse se topó de frente con sus hermanos que no lo miraban con muy buenos ojos.

- Mamá está muy triste – soltó Gwendal mientras Conrad asintía.

- Hablaré con ella mañana…

- Solo dime porque lo hiciste…

- Cosas personales – se defendió mientras aceleraba el paso – Se hace tarde para la cena.

- No intentes evadirme – le amenazó Gwendal.

- No te estoy evadiendo, ya te dije que son asuntos personales.

- ¿Con su majestad?

- ¡Eso no te importa! – gritó mientras comenzaba a correr para alejarse, y sus mejillas eran bañadas por unas finas y delicadas lágrimas.

Ellos no entenderían, nadie lo haría… Conrad menos, él siempre tenía toda la sincera y única atención de Yuuri… sería que… acaso… ¿Acaso había algo más? Wolfram empujó con fuerza la puerta principal causando un estruendo que se escuchó hasta el comedor, justo a donde él se dirigía… Las lágrimas no cesaban, se sentía tan mal… incluso estaba pesando que podría estar en una depresión… no… él no, no era tan débil… Se recargó en una de las paredes del pasillo frente al comedor para tranquilizarse, nadie podía verlo así… simplemente era imposible. Limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco y entró tratando de mantener un aire indiferente.

Celi lo miró minuciosamente, su hijo mantenía los ojos algo rojizos pero siempre con ese aire frío y hasta cierto punto escalofriante, a este paso sería peor que Gwendal. Yuuri, Greta y Günter estaban ahí, pero solo el primero lo miraba detenidamente, nuevamente se había sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Buenas noches – dijo Gwendal con voz penetrante, haciendo casi temblar a su hermano pequeño que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Buenas noches, hijo! – exclamó Celi.

Conrad les sonrío a todos, pero en especial a Yuuri, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Wolfram que casi se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar, hervía de coraje y… celos… ¡Oh si¡Estaba celoso de su propio hermano!

- Wolfram… ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó inocentemente Greta al ver una lágrima a punto de salir de los ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Qué? – se apresuró a limpiarla – No, claro que no… - sonrío falsamente – Me ha entrado una basura cuando fui al establo… - dijo – Dos, mejor dicho ¬¬ – pensó mirando a sus hermanos.

- ¡Su majestad pronto presentará el examen! – anunció Günter con felicidad.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió maravillada Celi - ¡Mucha suerte!

- Ah… gracias… solo espero no ser el peor de la historia ..

- ¡Yo sé que usted puede, su majestad! – dijo Günter – Incluso podría llegar a la calificación de Wolfram…

Wolfram hizo una mueca de disgusto de haber salido a flote en media cena, mas bien le hubiera gustado que la sopa se lo tragara.

- ¿Cuánto sacaste, Wolfram? – preguntó Greta.

- No tiene importancia…

- No tuvo un solo error – respondió Gwendal – Fue un examen perfecto.

- ¿QUÉ! – gritó Yuuri levantándose bruscamente - ¡No me habías dicho que fue un examen perfecto!

- No preguntaste – murmuró sonrojado – Y no está tan difícil, es solo repasar algunas cosas…

- ¡Wolf es tan inteligente! – presumió Celi - ¡Y Conrad y Gwendal solo cometieron unos cuantos errores!

- Yo lo veo horrible - confesó volviendo a tomar asiento mientras iba perdiendo por completo el apetito.

- Te irá bien – le animó muy a su manera el rubio.

Yuuri le sonrío robándole un suave sonrojo a su prometido… y otra ves pensó eso… era casi un impulso ¡Quería una foto de él!

- ¿Y estudiaste mucho? – inquirió nuevamente Greta.

- Toda la vida he estudiado, al ser el menor siempre me dejaban en el castillo a estudiar con Julia – dijo mirando a Yuuri – Ya saben… con muchos libros que ella no podía cargar y tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien…

Yuuri tragó rápidamente el agua que estaba bebiendo… sabía a lo que se refería, fue cuando se metió en el viejo platón y vio algunas memorias de ellos ¡Pero nunca se imaginó que sucederían de verdad! Claro… también paso lo de las flores… Desvió su mirada hacia Conrad quien sonreía nerviosamente.

- Cuando pasó eso nuevamente surgió el rumor de que o era la reencarnación del rey original o algún descendiente… - recordó Günter – Fue todo un problema quitarles esas ideas de la cabeza a la gente --

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Wolfram – Llegaban miles de cartas…

- Y propuestas para matrimonio – completó Celi – Cientos de ellas… no sé como desaparecían tan mágicamente.

Los tres hermanos parecieron atragantarse con la comida, dejándole claro a Yuuri que entre ellos hacían desaparecer esas propuestas.

- Todo un misterio -.-' – murmuró Gwendal mientras una gotita de sudor surcaba su sien.

- Aunque Wolfram nunca fue de tener muchos amigos – meditó en voz alta la mujer – Me pregunto como es que te conocían tantas familias nobles…

- De seguro era por ser un niño bonito – dijo Greta mirándolo con una gran sonrisa – Ahora muchos deben de envidar a Yuuri.

- Si alguno de tus amigos viniera de visita nos dirías¿Verdad, Wolfram? – inquirió Celi entrecerrando los ojos para analizar la reacción de su hijo.

Wolfram palideció y miró a Conrad, quien lucía igual de sorprendido por lo que obviamente él no había dicho nada, se aclaró la garganta y dijo de lo más indiferente… que pudo…

- Claro que sí, madre… u.u

- ¿Y no vendrá nadie en estos días? ¬¬…

Esta ves lo tomó más desprevenido, por un momento pensó que se había librado… ¿Qué ahora todos estaban enterados! O.o

- No… madre – tartamudeó concentrándose en su plato.

- Porque me enojaría mucho que me mintieras… ehhh Wolf ¬¬…

Desviando tema... xD

- ¡Que agradable noche! – exclamó Conrad estirando los brazos - ¿No creen?

- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Günter mirando por el enorme ventanal – Se pueden ver las estrellas a la perfección, creo que es una noche perfecta para estudiar, su majestad… así puede ver las constelaciones.

- Cierto cierto – dijo Gwendal notando el rostro de flojera en Yuuri.

- Ah… pero… pero… - dudó Yuuri tratando de buscar una excusa… - ¡Wolfram!

El aludido lo miró fijamente, dudando un momento de su reciente plan.

- ¿Me ayudas a estudiar?

- Si… – aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

Yuuri se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta el chico, ambos salieron corriendo del comedor dejando a todos con una sonrisa…

- Que romántico – murmuró Celi – Los dos solos… bajo la luz de la Luna…

- ¡Su excelencia¡Hay niños presentes! – exclamó alarmado Günter.

- Jaja… es solo una opinión -

Wolfram aguardaba recostado en el jardín, Yuuri había ido por sus libros, pero no había encontrado nada para alumbrar. Lo más rápido que pudo fue con Wolfram, quien estaba apunto de caer en un profundo sueño.

- Wolfram – le llamó con suavidad sentándose a su lado - ¿Quieres subir a dormir?

- ¿Eh? – inquirió abriendo los ojos – No… está bien.

Ambos quedaron sentados, uno muy cerca del otro en total oscuridad sin decir nada. Yuuri sonrío nervioso y decidió hablar.

- Günter exagera un poco con todo lo del examen.

- Conmigo fue mucho peor – dijo mientras abría uno de los libros – Así que di que te va bien…

- Por cierto, no encontré nada para alum…

De la palma de la mano del rubio surgió una esfera de fuego.

- No te preocupes…

- ¿No es cansado para ti?

- No, está bien… veamos… ¿Ves esas estrellas?

- Veo miles de ellas o.o

- No, tonto ¬¬… las que te estoy señalando…

- ¿Cuál estás señalando?

- Esto es inútil u.ú...

La esfera de fuego desapareció y señaló con su dedo índice al cielo, del que salió una larga llama que se extendió a varios metros de altura, duró apenas un par de segundos y desapareció, y así fue señalando las estrellas hasta que se formó la constelación completa.

- Esa constelación se llama Draco… porque forma un dragón… ¿La ves?

- Si…

- A ver… la siguiente es…

Y así pasaron aproximadamente una hora y un poco más, hasta que vieron las principales o más conocidas en el reino, además de que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Yuuri se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de darse calor.

- Es mejor que entremos – opinó Wolfram

- Eh… Wolfram…

- Dime

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Aja…

- Recuerdas la ves que vine por la fuente y tenía un extraño aparato en la mano, que dejamos a que se secara antes de prenderlo…

- ¿El que sacaba sonidos extraños?

- Si, ese…

- ¿Qué tiene¿Se te perdió?

- Oh… no – sonrío nervioso – Bueno… mmm… es un celular…

- Si me explicaste ¿Pero que pasó?

- Ah… pues también tienen una cámara integrada… ya sabes, los que guardan imágenes como si fueran pinturas, y bueno… yo… - desvió nervioso la mirada de los ojos esmeralda que lo comenzaban a hacer temblar – me preguntaba si… puedo tomarte una foto…

Wolfram lo miró en silencio, no respondió rápidamente como Yuuri se había imaginado, sino que en realidad pareciera estar decidiendo si era una buena idea o no. Dio un profundo suspiro y dijo.

- ¿Ya le tomaste una a Conrad?

- ¿Conrad? – repitió mirándolo – No… ¿Por qué?

- Solo preguntaba…

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio cada quien mirando para lados diferentes y Yuuri sintiéndose sumamente estúpido por haberle pedido algo así.

- Está bien… - aceptó el chico sonriéndole – No veo inconveniente…

El pelinegro no puedo evitar sonrojarse, tal ves Wolfram confundiría las cosas y lo estaba entendiendo de otra manera, pero… ¿De qué manera quería él que Wolfram las entendiera? Sacó el celular de su bolsa y lo encendió, recordaba el regaño que le había dado su mamá por llevar el celular y además olvidarlo, pero ahora le encontraba un buen uso y además tenía la batería completa…

No le tomó una, ni dos… sino varias… con pretextos de "se movió" "no salió bien" y cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, Wolfram era tan apuesto que era imposible que las fotos salieran mal… de hecho comenzó a pensar que con tanta foto podría hacer un gif animado XD aunque su hermano lo vería feo ¬.¬…

- Esa luz me está mareando – se quejó Wolfram refiriéndose al flash.

- Es un poco molesto…

- A ver – lo tomó desprevenido y le arrebató el celular, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en sus labios que aterró al rey.

- ¿Qué… haces…?

El chico rubio se acercó rápidamente sin dejarle opción de escapar y besó su mejilla dejándolo totalmente rojo… y… para colmo… ¡Wolfram tomó una foto de eso!

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso! – gritó acalorado por haberlo tenido tan cerca mientras le quitaba el aparato.

- Porque es una imagen muy bonita - - sonrío – Bueno… creo que es mejor que entremos, está haciendo más frío.

- Si… - afirmó levantándose junto con su prometido - ¿Ya no estás teniendo pesadillas?

- Algunas – mintió bajando rápidamente la mirada – Deben ser solo recuerdos de lo que pasó…

- Eso espero…

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del rey en el último nivel, siendo solo alumbrados por candelabros que dejaban encendidos por la noche, al parecer todos se habían ido ya a dormir.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, pero notó como el rubio se quedó de pie en el umbral de esta simplemente mirando el vacío.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? – preguntó sonrojado.

- ¿Eh? No… está bien, has estado durmiendo mejor sin mí.

No podía decir lo que pensaba, que la cama se le hacía gigante y fría, que le pedía a Greta que se quedara con él, que cuando hacia mucho frío se preguntaba como sería abrazarlo… y…

- ¡NO PIENSES ESO! – Se gritó en sus pensamientos a punto de darse un manotazo en la cara para detener el flujo de ideas.

- ¿Wolfram…? – la vocecita de Greta los interrumpió.

La pequeña niña se acercó y miró a sus dos padres.

- ¿Vas a dormir con nosotros, Wolfram? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No, hoy no – respondió revolviéndole los cabellos – Buenas noches a ambos, nos vemos mañana temprano…

Justo cuando iba de salida se giró para sonreírle a Greta, pero su mirada se detuvo en cierta flor que estaba junto a la cama en un pequeño florero que estaba desprendiendo un suave aroma, incrédulo miró a Yuuri, quien no entendía porque la mirada, le sonrío y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Y esa mirada por qué fue…? – murmuró dirigiéndose a su cama, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la flor de _Hermoso Wolfram_ estaba ahí… - ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH¡LA VIO¡LA VIO¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LA VIO¡¿AHORA QUE PENSARÁ! T-T

- ¿Uh¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

- Gretaa T-T Vio la flor…

- ¿Y…?

- Es la flor de _Hermoso Wolfram_ ..

- ¿En serio¡Es muy bonita! -

- Pero Wolfram la vio u.u'…

- Ahhh n.n' ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando el celular.

- Ah… ya lo habías visto, es que tomé unas fotos…

- Ya veo – murmuró la niña jugando con el celular que ya había aprendido a usar… - Le tomaste muchas fotos a Wolfram…

- Ah… es que estaba probando si funcionaba u/u

- ¡Kyaaaa¡Que linda es esta! Te ves muy nervioso

- ¡Ya no veas eso! – exclamó avergonzado quitándole el celular – ¡Vamos a dormir!

- Ok Buenas noches, papá.

La pequeña niña se recostó y en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida, pero Yuuri ni si quiera se había puesto la pijama, al parecer sería otra larga noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero con esa peculiar foto acompañándolo… por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla…

-:-

Bien temprano, nuevamente Günter se había encargado de levantarlo para salir a estudiar botánica… ¡No quería saber nada de flores! Y de hecho rogaba que no tuviera que ver las peculiares flores con los nombres de sus amigos. Era una mañana hermosa, mientras él se aburría de lo lindo estudiando varios tipos de plantas medicinales que crecían en un pequeño rincón del jardín, pudo ver a Wolfram salir cabalgando en total soledad ¿A dónde iría? No estaba seguro…

- ¿Su majestad? – murmuró Günter notando la mirada de Yuuri en la puerta por donde había salido el rubio.

- ¿Ah? Perdón… es que no dormí bien…

- Wolfram salió a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden en el reino – comentó Günter sabiendo que era lo que quería saber Yuuri.

- No me importa lo que haga u.ú – dijo avergonzado.

- Solo le comentaba oOo… continuemos…

Pero era mentira, si le importaba… ¿En que sentido le importaba?

- Amigo – pensó – Es uno de mis mejores amigos… si… es eso… - se dijo ahogado en sus pensamientos sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que le decía Günter – No puede ser como algo más, somos dos chicos… y él lo entenderá tarde o temprano…

- ¿Su majestad? Creo que será imposible que apruebe con buena calificación si me ignora ¬¬…

- ¡Perdón, Günter! o.o

- Intente poner un poco de atención u.ú…

- Lo haré, lo haré… u.u

La mañana fue lenta… en extremo, pareciera que duraría toda una eternidad y el estar ahí viendo un montón de tallos verdes no era la mejor manera de pasarla, aunque cada ves que escuchaba el relinchar de un caballo se giraba con la esperanza de ver a Wolfram regresando, pero nada… él no regresaba.

Recorrieron los jardines, hasta llegar a al hermoso jardín de la parte este del palacio, donde un par de veces había visto a su prometido pensando, nunca se acercaba… prefería verlo a la distancia. Había tantas flores que creyó que moriría si comenzaba a estudiarlas en ese momento ¿Qué le sucedía a Günter¡Era demasiado!

- ¿Y todo esto se aprendió Wolfram?

- Bueno… a él siempre le habían gustado las flores así que no tuve que obligarlo a estudiar botánica.

- Es un nerd ¬¬

- ¿Nerd?

- Nada, nada u.u... ¿A qué hora vamos a almorzar?

- En un momento, su majestad… solo vemos unas plantas más y…

- ¡Günter! – gritó Conrad desde lo lejos mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Invitados… - dijo casi dudándolo cuando vio a Yuuri.

- ¿Invitados¿Esperábamos a alguien? – murmuró Günter.

- Son Alexander von Kristoff y Karin von Kristoff – dijo serio.

- ¿Qué¿En serio?

Yuuri miraba de Conrad a Günter y viceversa, ambos lucían preocupados y en cierta manera un poco atónitos… ¿Quiénes eran?

- Gwendal está con ellos en su oficina…

- Pues vamos – dijo Yuuri y de hecho, ni espero respuesta, salió caminando a toda prisa del jardín.

Sospechaba que la llegada de esas personas eran el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Wolfram ¿Lo habrían amenazado? El solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje…

Abrió sin siquiera tocar la puerta, encontrando a dos hombres altos de espaldas, Gwendal casi brinca de su escritorio al verlo entrar tan decidido. Ambas personas se giraron y miraron acercarse a Yuuri.

Todo iba prácticamente bien…

- Su majestad, es un gusto poder conocerlo… me presento, mi nombre es Alexander von Kristoff y él es mi hermano menor Karin von Kristoff…

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y al levantarse Yuuri los pudo observar bien… vestían un traje sumamente parecido al de Gwendal, por lo que deberían de ser algo del reino, Alexander era de cabello verde oscuro con ojos del mismo color y cabello corto, mientras que Karin… bueno… empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de niños bonitos, cabello morado oscuro largo y lacio, con ojos dorados… si… todo un bishounen… y por experiencia propia se imaginaba que tendría un carácter temperamental y amargado como cierto rubio.

- Nuevamente me disculpo por la abrupta llegada, pero necesitábamos más provisiones en los límites del sur y no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles.

Conrad, quien llegó poco después que Yuuri, le dirigió una mirada a Karin ¿Qué no habían tenido tiempo…? Él recordaba cierta carta…

- Está bien – sonrío Yuuri, no parecían malas personas.

- ¿Y cómo está todo por allá? – preguntó Günter.

- Muy bien, su excelencia, los lazos de paz han estado dando frutos, todo gracias a su majestad.

Y más plática sin sentido que él no entendió muy bien XD. Al parecer se llevaban muy bien, pues al poco tiempo terminaron las formalidades… pero solo hablaba Alexander, Karin estaba en absoluto silencio, solo por eso le comenzaba a agradar, tal ves era como él y se aburría fácilmente con temas así.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y se creó un silencio sepulcral, en el umbral estaba de pie Wolfram mirando atónito a los invitados. Y todos los observaban… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Eran esas personas las que le mandaron la carta? Y aún más importante… ¿POR QUÉ WOLFRAM ESTABA SONROJADO! O.O

- Wolfram – murmuró Karin.

Y las cosas dejaron de ir bien…

------

_Espero que les guste n.n_

_Gracias por sus reviews, por ustedes continuo esta historia :)_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Wolfram B._


	3. En un viejo suspiro

**Capítulo III**

**En un viejo suspiro**

**  
**

- Karin – musitó tratando de disimular un poco la sorpresa que le había causado el verlo ahí.

Hizo una formal reverencia ante ambos invitados y caminó casi como zombie hasta Yuuri, no dijo nada, ni si quiera volvió a levantar la mirada, pareciera que la punta de sus zapatos era tan interesante… pero Yuuri no podía pasar inadvertidas las constantes miradas curiosas que le lanzaba Karin a su prometido, tratando de buscar su mirada, que celosamente resguardaba Wolfram…

- ¿Gustan de dar un paseo por el castillo? – preguntó Gwendal.

- Me parece una gran idea, hace… - meditó Alexander - ¿Cuántos años que nos fuimos, Karin?

- 6 años – respondió tímidamente.

- Cierto… - suspiró – Debe de haber cambiado bastante…

- Algunas cosas – opinó Conrad.

- Entonces, síganme – guío Gwendal saliendo de la oficina.

De momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, todos salieron simplemente quedándose atrás Yuuri, Wolfram y Karin, el primero pudo notar la mirada dorada cruzándose con los ojos esmeralda… y Yuuri intentó tomar de la mano a Wolfram, algo dentro de sí le estaba indicando que era la mejor manera pero… Günter lo jaló --

- Vamos, su majestad, no puede dejar solos a sus invitados.

- Pero… pero… - intentó rehusarse.

- Nada de peros, su majestad… andando.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de salir de la oficina, fue a Karin sonriéndole amigablemente al rubio.

-:-

Yuuri prácticamente caminaba por inercia, no tenía mucho que decir puesto que no conocía a Alexander, y los demás le platicaban todo lo que había sucedido, así que su tormento estaba ocupando su pensamiento, se giraba cada ves que podía, para ver a Karin y Wolfram caminando un poco rezagados… y… ¡Platicando! Karin hablaba a lengua suelta, mientras Wolfram lo escuchaba y sonreía algunas veces tímidamente… momento… ¿Tímidamente¿Desde cuando Wolfram era tímido?

Exasperado apretó con furia los puños, dándoles la espalda…

- Ladrón de amigos – musitó – Si… amigos… bueno… prometido/amigo – pensó relajándose un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Conrad en voz baja.

- Si… ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? – intentó de disimular una sonrisa.

- Tiene razón, su majestad…

- Bueno… un poco… sorprendido, es todo.

- Ah… - volteó disimuladamente a ver a los chicos – Llevaban muchos años sin verse, es normal que quieran platicar…

- Karin desde hace un año que me estaba insistiendo con venir – comentó Alexander captando la atención de Yuuri – Ha extrañado mucho a Wolfram…

- Igual a Wolfram le afectó su partida – dijo Gwendal.

- Eran muy unidos… - recordó Günter – Tanto que Wolfram prefería que él le enseñara a combatir ¬¬…

- Pero han sido buenos resultados ¿No? – dijo Conrad sonriente – Wolfram es muy bueno con la espada a su edad.

- No digo que sea malo u.ú…

Yuuri no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, ahora hablaban felices de la vida de cuando Karin vivía en el castillo ¡Incluso Conrad parecía maravillado recordando!

- ¿Eres tú, Al! – se escuchó gritar a una mujer desde el final del pasillo.

- ¿Celi? – inquirió Alexander.

- ¡Al¡Eres tú! – exclamó la mujer corriendo a darle un gran abrazo - ¡No lo puedo creer¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías!

- No tuvimos tiempo n.n'

- ¿Tuvimos? No me digas que… - miró por encima del hombro del chico topándose con un Karin muy asustado - ¡KARIN!

- Ay no – dijeron a coro el aludido y Wolfram.

Celi corrió hacia el chico y le dio energético abrazo que estuvo a punto de ahogarlo.

- ¡Kaaariinnn¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte¡Ahora eres todo un hombre!

- Madre, por favor ... – suplicó Wolfram.

- ¡Ya no puedes tener nada con Karin, Wolf, así que no te pongas celoso!

- ¿De que demonios hablas, madre! – gritó colorado de la vergüenza.

- ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar! – siguió gritando sin soltar la mano del ahora cara de tomate Karin XD - ¡Puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para conseguirle una linda prometida al pequeño Karin!

- Madre -- no todos tienen tu manía de casarse cada ves que puedan ¬¬ - dijo Wolfram.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices, Wolf! – suspiró – Mejor díganme de que hablaban...

Celi se integró a la plática soltando al pobre Karin que luchaba por bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, aunque al final hasta Wolfram terminó burlándose por lo bajo del chico.

- No te rías de tus mayores u.ú – gruño Karín con el rostro colorado.

- Mi madre sigue poniéndote nervioso, algunas cosas no cambian XD

- ¿Sigue? Jamás me ha puesto nervioso ¬¬…

- ¿Entonces por qué estás colorado?

- Es que hace mucho calor…

Wolfram le sonrío a Karin, una sencilla sonrisa… pero para Yuuri fue casi una declaración… ¿Pero es que él no se daba cuenta de que siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo menos a su prometido? Tal ves si, arrepentido de cómo lo había tratado tanto tiempo suspiró resignado… lo más seguro es que estuviera imaginando cosas que no eran…

- ¿Sigues entrenando? – le preguntó Karin.

- Lo había dejado un tiempo…

- ¿Y eso…?

- Pues con todo lo de las cajas no había podido, pero si estuve en varias peleas…

- Y al ver que estás aquí significa que no te fue mal.

- Algo así – musitó abochornado por la tierna mirada de su antiguo maestro.

- Me gustaría aprovechar mi estancia aquí para volver a entrenarte – confesó dejando helada la sangre de Yuuri que había comenzado a caminar mas lento para poder escuchar - ¿Qué te parece?

El rey suspiró aliviado, obviamente Wolfram se negaría.

- Me parece genial – sonrío.

- ¿QUÉ! – gritó para sus adentros.

- Los soldados aquí buscan no herirme, no pelean como deberían por tratarse de mí.

- ¿Siguen con eso? – preguntó con fastidio – Bueno, les daré una lección y de paso te entrenaré.

- Espero que Gwendal y Conrad estén de acuerdo.

- Lo estarán, ellos saben que también es lo mejor para ti.

- Ah… supongo.

Hubo un instante de silencio mientras siguieron recorriendo los amplios pasillos del castillo, y en mas de una ocasión, alguna chica del servicio cometió alguna estupidez mirando a Karin.

- Has crecido – observó.

- No creo…

- Si, ya no eres el mismo niño del que me despedí esa tarde.

- Ahhhhhh… - balbuceó algo pero al final no logró decir nada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sonrojo algo difícil de ocultar, mientras Karin sonreía nuevamente con esa mirada de ternura.

- Dejaste de escribirme hace poco más de un año.

- Si – admitió cabizbajo.

- ¿Fue por tu prometido…?

Wolfram se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendido, incluso pareciera que le habían anunciado una pena de muerte pues su rostro lucía totalmente pálido.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste…?

- Por favor¿Su majestad comprometido con Wolfram von Bielefelt? Es una noticia que se extendió rápidamente…

- Fue un accidente – confesó cabizbajo.

- Eso no lo sabía – murmuró – Anímate, Wolf…

- ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó con voz quebrada.

- Claro que no – respondió revolviendo las suaves hebras de cabello rubio justo al tiempo que Yuuri los observaba.

Él realmente quería hacer eso… tocar su cabello había sido su mayor tentación desde que lo conoció.

Wolfram se volvió un manojo de nervios, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la caricia ¿En verdad el rubio mal humorado podía tener esas expresiones tan cariñosas? Claro que podía… en numerosas ocasiones Yuuri fue testigo y objeto de estas, pero siempre mal contestándole, ignorándolo, recordándole que todo había sido un error… y Wolfram aguantaba, lo soportaba y lo intentaba nuevamente recibiendo los mismos resultados.

- Su majestad – le llamó Günter – Es hora de que continuemos con sus clases.

Tenía que estar bromeando… ¡No los iba a dejar solos!

- Mejor mañana – suplicó - ¿Si?

- No no no, la fecha se aproxima y no hemos avanzado prácticamente nada.

- Perooo…

- Vamos, Su majestad – le jaló nuevamente contra su voluntad mientras su mirada no podía despegarse de la pareja que iba mas rezagada… donde su prometido, ni había notado su ausencia…

Por mas que obvias razones, Yuuri no entendió ni la cuarta parte de lo que Günter luchaba por explicarles sobre las flores de ese hermoso jardín, su mente divagaba en la plática de Wolfram y Karin, no… divagaba en las reacciones del primero, sus sonrisas, esos suaves sonrojos, la timidez de sus palabras… ¡Demonios¡Él había tenido todo eso y lo había desaprovechado! Abrumado recordó esas noches de frío en compañía de Wolfram, cuando el chico lo abrazaba para mantenerlo cálido… y él de inmediato lo empujaba hasta aventarlo de la cama… en las últimas ocasiones comenzó a percatarse de la mirada triste y no la desafiante que le otorgaba en un principio, y le preocupó… pero no hizo nada, jamás hacia nada al respecto…

En realidad Wolfram le había aguantado innumerables cosas…

- Su majestad – dijo Günter en un suspiro – Nuevamente me está ignorando…

- ¿Ahh? No es cierto… - mintió.

- Vaya que lo es ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, nada…

- ¿Le preocupa…?

- ¡No me preocupa Wolfram! – exclamó.

- No iba a decir eso o.o pensé que sería el examen…

- Ah… si, es el examen… ¬¬'

Günter lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo.

- Wolfram no haría nada que lo lastimara… él mismo dejó de escribirle cuando se comprometió con usted.

- No me interesa – musitó.

- Karin le mandó varias cartas más, pero él siempre las ignoró…

- ¿Fueron algo? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Creo que es algo que solo ellos saben…

- Ya veo…

- Intentémoslo una ves mas ¿Si? Prometo que si me pone atención dejaremos las clases para mañana.

El pelinegro aceptó gustoso, atender un rato a pétalos, tallos y hojas no era tan terrible, luego podría ir a ver a sus invitados… (Como si eso realmente le importara XD)

Apenas Günter dio por finalizada la clase del día, caminó a toda prisa por los jardines en busca de sus adorados invitados, hasta que unos gritos y ruido de espadas captó su atención, preocupado corrió hacia donde se encontraban los soldados topándose con Greta, quien miraba maravillada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yuuri haciéndose un lugar entre Anissina y su hija.

- ¡Wolfram está practicando! – exclamó eufórica – Son dos contra 10…

- ¿Dos? – repitió levantando la mirada… - Karin…

Tenía que admitirlo, podía comprender la mirada maravillada de Greta y los demás, Karin era magnífico… y se complementaba totalmente con Wolfram al combatir, apenas si quedaban 3 soldados, quienes en realidad comenzaban a dudar en seguir…

- Ese Karin ¬¬ - gruñó Günter malhumorado – Siempre tan agresivo…

- ¡Es genial! – gritó Greta - ¿Es el maestro de Wolfram?

- Se podría decir – le respondió Anissina.

- ¡Wow¡Y Wolfram pelea como él! – la niña brincaba de emoción, de hecho en la mirada de todos había cierto brillo de asombro, menos en la de él…

En cuestión de minutos, los tres soldados restantes ya habían perdido la espada.

- ¡Bravo Wolfram! – gritó Greta aplaudiendo.

Pero en eso… otro fuerte sonido de espadas los calló abruptamente, Gwendal y Conrad habían entrado al combate… bueno, práctica. Aunque Wolfram dudaba seriamente el poder contra su hermano mediano y pues… Karin tal ves derrotaría a Gwendal, aunque esperaba que no o el moreno estaría de mal humor eterno.

- ¡Esto es mejor que las luchas! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Yuuri se giró topándose con Murata, quien se paraba de puntillas para observar bien.

- No te había visto por aquí…

- Había estado en meditación con Ulrike – explicó acomodándose los anteojos para ver mejor - ¡Wow! Ese chico es igual de bueno que su padre…

- ¿Conociste a su padre?

- Bueno… ya sabes, el gran sabio… bla bla bla…

- Uh… ok… - de todas maneras no quería ni saberlo.

Una espalda salió por los aires cayendo del otro lado, había sido la de Wolfram e incluso él estaba en el suelo totalmente agotado. Gwendal sonrío y detuvo su pelea de práctica con Karin, el pequeño Wolf lo había hecho bastante bien…

- ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que perfeccionar! – le reprendió Karin al rubio mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse – Bajas la defensa en el lado izquierdo, tus ataques llegan a ser tan rápidos que no tiene precisión…

- Lo hizo bastante bien – interrumpió Conrad sonriéndole al chico.

- Eso no lo puedo negar – admitió Karin – Pero podría hacerlo mejor…

Wolfram recogió y enfundó su espada sin poder regular su respiración agitada, tenía años que no tenía una práctica tan exhaustiva… si… 6 años precisamente.

- Espero que lo entrenes como antes – dijo Gwendal dirigiéndole una fija mirada a Karin.

- Por supuesto.

- Karin es de los mejores soldados del reino – opinó Conrad inflando de orgullo a Alexander.

- Definitivamente, al parecer él lo heredó de nuestro padre.

Greta corrió hacia Wolfram y se colgó de su saco azul, como hacia normalmente, el chico se agachó y jugó con el cabello de la niña.

- ¿Quién es la pequeña? – preguntó Karin inclinándose un poco para verla de cerca.

- Se llama Greta – respondió – Y es mi hija…

Lo último lo dijo sin querer mirar a Karin a los ojos, pero al parecer su expresión no cambio porque Greta lo seguía mirando maravillada.

- No sabía que tuvieras una hija…

- Pues… Yuuri la adoptó y pues… ah… al ser su prometido pues… la he tomado también como mi hija…

- Tú maestro es asombroso - - dijo la pequeña sin poder apartar la mirada del apuesto joven.

- Lo sé – admitió con orgullo.

- Será mejor que vayas a bañarte, Wolfram… - opinó el chico – Nosotros todavía tenemos unos asuntos pendientes con tu hermano ¿Nos podemos ver al rato o mañana?

- Claro – respondió el chico sin dudarlo, por un momento todo parecía como 6 años atrás - ¿Dónde siempre?

- Si… estará bien – sonrío jalando la mejilla derecha del rubio – No te metas en problemas, nos vemos.

Y, al menos los mayores, se marcharon dejando solos a Yuuri, Greta y Wolfram, Murata se había unido a los demás con la intención de poder hablar con Karin y Alexander, le recordaban tanto a su padre que la curiosidad lo mataba.

- Son buenos amigos ¿Neh…? – preguntó Yuuri como quien no quiere la cosa XD.

- Si – contestó con sinceridad – Hace años que le encomendaron el cuidar el límite del este… tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

- Pensé que Günter había sido tu maestro.

- Lo fue un tiempo… pero… conocí a Karin…

- ¡Nicola! – exclamó Greta mientras corría hacia la chica que entraba por la puerta de la cocina con una linda Ernesta de año y medio en los brazos.

Dejando a sus papás solos XD…

- ¿Y… cómo se conocieron?

- Una larga y aburrida historia – se defendió un Wolfram nervioso que comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Tengo tiempo y nada puede ser más aburrido que estudiar miles de flores…

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

- Neh… no quiero quitarte tiempo con tus visitas… además mañana ya quedaron de verse.

- Ah… - entonces fue cuando reaccionó de que había dicho eso justo frente a Yuuri… pero a él ni le importaba… ¿Oh si…? – Como quieras – dijo enojado.

Yuuri caminó justo tras de él, en total silencio, observando lo hermosa que era esa persona a quien accidentalmente le había propuesto matrimonio y quien lo había protegido con su vida… con todas las enseñanzas de Karin ¡Demonios! Algo dentro de sí lo estaba aniquilando…

- ¿Piensas seguirme hasta los baños? – preguntó Wolfram aún enojado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tal ves quiera un poco de privacidad.

- Tú eres el que no conoce esa palabra o al menos finges no hacerlo cuando yo te la pido…

El rubio apretó los puños y aceleró el paso siendo seguido de cerca por el pelinegro…

Todo indicaba un tormentoso baño de relajación XD

El silencio se había vuelto a apoderar del baño, solo que esta ves no había miradas tiernas o sonrisas dulces, apenas si se volteaban a ver y si por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaban fingían total demencia. En una distracción del rubio, se dio la vuelta dejando frente al pelinegro su espalda desnuda, que con el vapor y el agua caliente semejaba una fina seda blanca... tenía que saber si fueron algo, pero no podía preguntárselo solo porque si…

- ¿No me vas a contar como se conocieron?

- Es muy aburrido – mintió sabiendo que podía ser una historia digna de libro.

- No importa.

- Pero es algo larga.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Ya se me olvidaron algunas partes.

- Puedes contarme de las que te acuerdas.

- Probablemente no te gustará… - murmuró en voz casi inaudible – Pero si de verdad lo quieres saber…

- Wolfram – pensó atormentado, tal ves… solo tal ves… no debió de haber preguntado.

Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los suyos… mientras la delicada voz de su prometido comenzaba con la historia.

-:-

_No tengo perdón, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar habiendo ustedes dejado tan lindos reviews :) Se los agradezco a todos... _

_ En este capítulo se están secando mis ideas, así que acepto sugerencias._

_Saludos  
_


	4. Celos de amigo

**Capítulo IV**

**Celos de amigo**

El silencio se había vuelto a apoderar del baño, solo que esta ves no había miradas tiernas o sonrisas dulces, apenas si se volteaban a ver y si por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaban fingían total demencia. En una distracción del rubio, se dio la vuelta dejando frente al pelinegro su espalda desnuda, que con el vapor y el agua caliente semejaba una fina seda blanca... tenía que saber si fueron algo, pero no podía preguntárselo solo porque si…

- ¿No me vas a contar como se conocieron?

- Es muy aburrido – mintió sabiendo que podía ser una historia digna de un libro.

- No importa.

- Pero es algo larga.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Ya se me olvidaron algunas partes.

- Puedes contarme de las que te acuerdas.

- Probablemente no te gustará… - murmuró en voz casi inaudible – Pero si de verdad lo quieres saber…

- Wolfram – pensó atormentado, tal ves… solo tal ves… no debió de haber preguntado.

Los hermosos ojos esmeralda se posaron en los suyos… mientras la delicada voz de su prometido comenzaba con la historia.

- Fue…

- Su majestad – dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Ambos chicos voltearon, encontrándose con un… apenado Conrad u//u viéndolos desde donde estaba él… estaban bastante cerca…

- Conrad – musitó Yuuri - ¡Eh…¡No es lo que parece! – exclamó empujando violentamente al rubio.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, tonto?! – gritó el rubio balanceándose a punto de caer.

- ¡Te acercas mucho! – se defendió Yuuri.

- ¡Tú te acercaste por chismoso! – gruñó - ¡Bah! – furioso salió del agua envuelto con una toalla y se dirigió a ponerse la ropa.

Conrad hubiera deseado no entrar en ese momento. Sin decir más, el más pequeño de los tres hermanos salió del baño herido en su orgullo y más que nada en el corazón…

Yuuri se sumergió bruscamente en el agua, otra ves lo había hecho… y sabía bien que en esos momentos no debía de perder la calma tan rápido, no con Karin ahí…

- ¿Qué sucede, Conrad? – preguntó asomando lo necesario de su rostro para hablar.

- Solo le iba a informar de que mañana temprano habrá una junta.

- ¿Junta?

- Si…

- Ya veo – murmuró - ¿Con Alexander y Karin?

- Si… se discutirá sobre algunas peticiones para el límite del este en la aldea donde ellos han estado viviendo estos años… y… - se detuvo dudando en seguir hablando con Yuuri, no lucía muy feliz por el anuncio de la junta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… Karin siempre ha sido muy querido aquí, en el reino se han enterado de su llegada y nos han invitado a una obra de teatro.

- Si… veo que todos le aprecian – dijo pensativo - ¿Cuándo es la obra?

- En dos horas.

- ¿Dos horas¿No podían esperar? Yo que quería dormirme de una vez y no despertar en una semana…

- Estoy seguro que si habla con Wolfram al respecto…

- ¡No lo estoy diciendo por Wolfram! – exclamó descubierto y con el rostro sonrojado.

Conrad sonrío divertido.

- Con su permiso, su majestad.

- ¡Que me digas Yuuri! – gritó mientras el chico iba saliendo – A mi no me importa si esos dos se quieren… - musitó lleno de coraje, pero el solo imaginar a Wolfram con Karin… le revolvía el estómago… - Es mi amigo – se dijo – Solo eso… son celos de amigos.

-:-

Todos aguardaban a Yuuri, quien había ido a buscar a Greta a su habitación. La pequeña ahora notaba cierto aire de tristeza en Yuuri, pero temía preguntar, por alguna razón sabía que no era algo sencillo… y que tal ves el grandioso soldado Karin tuviera algo que ver. Al final del pasillo pudo ver a Doria, Lasagna y Sangria acechando en una esquina hacia donde estaban los demás esperando, Yuuri estuvo a punto de llamarlas cuando su conversación lo detuvo en seco.

- Es tan romántico – dijo Doria (vestido rojo, recuerdan? XD)

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Lasagna (vestido verde…)

- Claro que si… - respondió Sangria (vestido azul) – Sabía que algún día Karin volvería y ellos terminarían juntos…

- Calla Sangria… que su excelencia Wolfram está comprometido con su majestad…

- Pero… pero… - balbuceó Doria – Todos sabemos que eso fue un accidente… es decir… creo que su excelencia Wolfram si siente algo por él pero su majestad no podría ser mas claro… ¡No siente nada por él!

- Además la historia de Karin y Wolfram se podría volver una novela romántica que trascendería los tiempos – suspiró ilusionada Lasagna.

- Recuerdo cuando Karin aún no conocía a Wolfram – sonrío Sangria – Siempre se veían pero para Wolfram no era otro más que un simple soldado…

- ¿Creen que alguna ves le haya dicho algo? – inquirió con curiosidad Doria.

- Probablemente… su excelencia Wolfram estuvo a punto de marcharse con él a la frontera del este… pero nadie sabe que pasó, solo recuerdo las eternas discusiones con sus hermanos… y… - se giró topándose con los ojos negros y estupefactos de Yuuri - ¡SU MAJESTAD!

Las tres chicas saltaron hacia atrás siendo vistas también por los demás.

- ¡Su majestad! Yo… nosotras… bueno… - no sabían que decir, incluso la pequeña Greta las miraba asustada.

Pero Yuuri siguió su camino sin decir nada, no podía hablar… Caminó lentamente tomando fuertemente de la mano a su pequeña hija que devolvió el gesto, haciéndole sentir que ella lo apoyaba. Se juntó con los demás siendo su vista dirigida automática a Karin y Wolfram que conversaban un poco alejados… con esa bella sonrisa en los labios del rubio que creyó que solo le dedicaba a él.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Conrad.

Pero Yuuri solo atinó a asentir.

Algo dentro de su pecho lo estaba matando…

Era un teatro elegante pero no ostentoso, los asistentes no paraban de saludar a Karin y Alexander, incluso los niños agitaban sus espadas de madera al verlos pasar.

- Todos unos héroes – pensó Yuuri notando como Wolfram no caminaba a su lado, sino a ese chico de ojos dorados que le había estado robando la atención de su prometido.

Muchos sonreían de oreja a oreja cuando veían a ambos chicos juntos ¿Eran muy unidos¿Qué tan maravillosa podía ser su historia¡Demonios! No podía explicarse ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior…

Wolfram sonreía tímidamente al caminar junto a Karin, todos los miraban y murmuraban cosas con grandes sonrisas en los labios… el rubio se giró notando a un rezagado Yuuri ya que Greta iba felizmente con Celi hasta el frente.

- ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri levantó la mirada topándose con los ojos esmeralda preocupados de su fiancée.

- Me siento un poco mal… - admitió con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Que te pierdo – pensó – Casi no puedo respirar y estoy mareado… - dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo? Con que ellos se queden con Alexander y Karin está bien.

- No…

- No seas terco, Yuuri… volvamos al castillo.

- No quiero que los demás se preocupen… Conrad…

- ¿Conrad? – le interrumpió bruscamente.

- Se preocupará…

- Ya veo – suspiró - ¿Entonces nos quedamos?

- Si…

- ¿Quieres que me quede junto a ti por si te sientes peor?

- ¿Podrías?

- Claro que puedo, soy tu prometido…

Yuuri sonrío con un leve rubor en el rostro y continuó caminando, pero ahora junto a Wolfram como había sido desde que lo conoció…

Al tratarse del rey, su asiento y el de su pareja/prometido/lo que sea XD estaban hacia el frente en la segunda planta mientras que en las sillas traseras se sentaban los acompañantes del rey. Lo cual fue perfecto porque pudo alejar a Karin de Wolfram XD

- No puedo creer que me alegré por eso – murmuró mientras la obra comenzaba.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – le susurró Wolfram al oído.

El aliento cálido de Wolfram acaricio a Yuuri haciéndolo un manojo de nervios.

- No... nada... – mintió abochornado.

Wolfram le sonrió y acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes que intentaban cubrir el rostro de Yuuri… ¡Era demasiado para él! Prácticamente temblaba de los nervios con el simple roce de su piel… Unas estruendosas carcajadas interrumpieron a ambos, la obra era una cómica ambientada hace 30 años…

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea quedarse…

La noche empezaba a acariciar el reino, todos se habían divertido bastante en la obra e incluso Gwendal no pudo retener una carcajada que dejó a todos con cara de "What?" (o en su versión japonesa "Nani?" XD)

-:-

De regreso al castillo, Wolfram y Yuuri fueron en el mismo caballo como en un principio… cosa que le trajo muchos recuerdos… mejor dicho ¡Incontables recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con Wolfram!

- Neh… Wolfram… - le llamó Yuuri mientras este lo ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

- ¿Mmhh…?

- ¿Y si vienes a la habitación a dormir? – preguntó total y absolutamente rojo evitando a toda costa la mirada sorprendida de Wolfram.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó tímidamente aún sosteniendo las manos de Yuuri y resguardados de los demás por el gran caballo.

- No… pero si no quieres está…

- Claro que si, tonto… - aceptó.

Y no dijeron más, estaban bastante avergonzados… uno por preguntar y el otro por aceptar… aunque ahora caminaban juntos como en viejos tiempos. Se dirigieron al comedor donde la cena estaba servida y a los costados aguardaban las tres sirvientas.

- ¡Buenas noches! n.n – les dijo Yuuri mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Wolfram a un lado y Greta al otro.

Las tres chicas sonrieron tímidamente y le respondieron.

- Buenas noches, su majestad.

Conrad se apresuró a sentarse junto a su hermano pequeño, ahora la futura pareja real se veía bastante tranquila y no quería que comenzaran escenas de celo a mitad de la cena, Gwendal sonrió ante el acto de Conrad y se prosiguió a sentar a lado de este, dejando a Alexander y Karin al otro lado de la mesa.

Alegremente recordaban la obra que todos habían disfrutado y no podían evitar mencionar la estruendosa carcajada de Gwendal, quien fingía ignorar el tema pero moría de pena XD Incluso Yuuri estaba mas relajado teniendo a Wolfram a su lado, pero… las miradas que se cruzaban entre Karin y el rubio por momentos le helaban la sangre.

- Recuerdo cuanto nos sorprendimos cuando escuchamos que Wolfram estaba comprometido – dijo Alexander – Pero me dio mucho gusto…

- De hecho creo que a todos nos sorprendió en cierta manera… n.n' – opinó Conrad.

- ¡El pequeño Wolf cautivando corazones! – exclamó Celi inflada de orgullo.

- ¡Madre!

- ¿Y cuando piensan casarse? – preguntó Alexander.

Hubo un silencio abrumador que duro unos cuantos segundos en el que todos miraban a la… avergonzada pareja o.o XD

- Eh… bueno… - comenzó Wolfram siendo intimidado por los ojos dorados de Karin.

- Aún no hemos hablado de eso – respondió un tomate Yuuri tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible aunque dentro de si un chibi Yuuri se revolcaba de vergüenza XD.

Karin palideció levemente y continuó comiendo tratando de no mirarlos…

- Creo que hacen una linda pareja – agregó Alexander – Y además veo que se llevan muy bien.

Por las mentes de los que trataban a diario a ambos chicos, pasaron las imágenes de Wolfram gritando… Yuuri gritando, ambos gritando al mismo tiempo XD, discusiones en plena madrugada que levantaban al castillo entero…

- Si… maravillosamente – comentó Gwendal con cierto sarcasmo siendo fulminado por la mirada de su hermanito

- ¬¬…

– Ejem u.ú… -.-

- Supongo que ahora ya no es necesario que mantengas tu promesa, Karin – dijo Celi con total indiferencia.

- No… supongo que ya no…

Yuuri pudo notar esa melancolía brotar de los ojos dorados mirando a un distraído Wolfram…

La cena se estaba alargando más de lo normal y la pequeña Greta ya casi caía dormida en su comida.

- Greta¿Quieres ir a dormir? – le preguntó Wolfram captando la atención del también adormilado Yuuri.

- Sip – bostezó – Tengo un poquito de sueño…

- Llevaré a Greta e iré por mis cosas – le dijo en voz baja a Yuuri.

- De acuerdo…

- Con su permiso, llevaré Greta a su habitación – dijo el chico tomando la mano de la pequeña para salir.

Yuuri esperó unos instantes y repitió la acción de Wolfram despidiéndose de todos para ir a dormir… Günter le había avisado que tendría que levantarse temprano para la junta… aunque realmente no quería ir XD.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación pasó por la puerta de la bodega donde una ves encontró ese platón de ramen que le trajo tantos problemas (como el hecho de que Wolfram cortó todas las flores con su nombre u.ú) con curiosidad entreabrió la puerta notando que estaba en total oscuridad.

- No – se dijo – Eso sería como espiarlos…

Avergonzado de haber incluso pensado en una solución como esa, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente a Wolfram… tal ves esa noche sería la correcta o… podría simplemente aferrarse a su cuerpo durante el sueño haciéndole ver que no lo quería dejar ir…

Entró a su habitación en penumbras y encendió la lámpara de noche, con vergüenza miró la flor de _Hermoso Wolfram_, podía esconderla pero quería que él viera que conservaba esa flor ahí… aunque tal ves no comprendería que en secreto era para sentir algún tipo de vínculo al rubio.

Se despojó de sus ropas poniéndose la pijama azul mientras fingía leer un libro, cuando en realidad solo estaba esperando escuchar a Wolfram atravesando la puerta.

A los minutos entró Wolfram cerrando tras de él la puerta con llave, siempre hacia eso porque detestaba cuando Conrad los iba a despertar y descubría que en ciertas ocasiones él tenía que dormir en el suelo ante la negativa de Yuuri de tenerlo a su lado… y en cierta parte temía que eso se repitiera esa noche.

Un aroma conocido llegó a sus sentidos, miró la flor con su nombre y luego a un Yuuri totalmente nervioso con un libro en sus manos. Wolfram ya llevaba puesta la pijama rosa por lo que se dejó caer en la cama pero sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri… se le hacia tan tierno.

- ¿Vas a leer un rato más?

- Creo que no… estoy algo cansado – respondió dejando el libro sobre la mesa – Y tú también debes estarlo por el entrenamiento…

- Algo… estaba desacostumbrado – murmuró con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se metió en la cama a su lado… pero se recostó tratando de ignorar lo hermoso que se veía en ese momento Wolfram.

- Karin es una buena persona – comentó Yuuri sin saber bien porque.

- Así es, en el reino todos lo quieren…

- Ya veo… - musitó – Escuché rumores de que estuviste a punto de irte con él.

Wolfram palideció, se sentía descubierto.

- Ehm… si… estuve cerca de irme…

- ¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

- Porque Karin no me lo permitió, dijo que una "princesa" como yo no podía estar entre tantas incomodidades… y aunque eso en verdad no me importaba, no me dejó acompañarlo…

La mirada esmeralda parecía sumergida en recuerdos, pensativo… dubitativo… inesperadamente el rubio suspiró y miró nuevamente a Yuuri.

- ¿Quién te contó sobre eso?

- Lo escuché por ahí… accidentalmente.

- ¿Y que mas escuchaste?

- Cosas…

- ¿Cómo que cosas…?

- ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra algo? – preguntó desafiante mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¡Claro que no¡No hay nada que descubrir!

- ¿Seguro?

- No me molestes, Yuuri

Por su tono de voz, comprendió que había sido suficiente… Yuuri jaló a Wolfram cayendo los dos abrazados en la cama, el pelinegro abrazando tiernamente al rubio, mientras este estaba tan nervioso que lucía un hermoso sonrojo en el rostro.

- ¿Dormimos? – preguntó Yuuri inundando sus pulmones de la suave fragancia que desprendía el chico.

Wolfram asintió aferrándose un poco más a la ropa de Yuuri, quien cubrió a ambos con la sábana para resguardarse del frío.

- Buenas noches, Wolf – le susurró al oído.

- Buenas noches, Yuuri…

Y por primera ves durmieron como una verdadera pareja de prometidos n.n

-:-

_Hola nuevamente :)_

_Aqui les tengo otro capítulo que ya tenía hecho desde hace varios meses... pero por falta de tiempo no había podido subirlo... bueno, ahora estoy a punto de escribir el 5 capítulo... _

_Gracias por sus lindos reviews, perdón por dejarlos con el suspenso... pero me encanta cuando los capítulos terminan así xP_

_Con cariño_

_Wolfram B._


End file.
